


[vid] When We Grow Up

by busaikko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Destroying Childhood Memories, Embedded Video, Friendship, Gen, Torture, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Well, I don't care if I'm pretty at all / And I don't care if I never get tall. / I like what you look like... and you're nice small / We don't have to change at all.</i>
</p><p>Captain America and the Winter Soldier, "When We Grow Up" from <span class="u">Free to Be... You and Me</span>. Vocals by Roberta Flack and Michael Jackson (apologies for the poor-quality audio)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] When We Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> password: growup
> 
> downloads available at the Vimeo link

  


[When We Grow Up](http://vimeo.com/102987470) from [busaikko](http://vimeo.com/user13196203) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite songs from childhood. There are two versions: the record/CD version has weird lyrics where the woman sings about blowing the whistle while her male friend is the train engineer, which bugs me. The Michael Jackson/Roberta Flack version is much more awesome, as both of them fantasize about becoming astronauts (though sadly, I've never found it on CD; the audio for the vid sucks, even though I tidied it up in Audacity).
> 
> The song really seemed to fit Steve and Bucky's friendship, albeit in a horrible way. The lyrics are about how growing up doesn't necessitate changing who you are essentially or who your friends are; unfortunately for Steve and Bucky, they didn't have a choice in the changes made to them. But still...
> 
>  
> 
> **Lyrics:**
>
>> When we grow up, will I be pretty?  
> Will I be big and strong?  
> Will I wear dresses that show off my knees?  
> Will I wear trousers twice as long?  
> Well, I don't care if I'm pretty at all.  
> And I don't care if I never get tall. I like what you look like...  
> ... and you're nice small.  
> We don't have to change at all.
>> 
>> When we grow up, will I be a lady?  
> Will I be on the moon?  
> Well, it might be alright to dance by its light,  
> But I'm gonna get up there soon.  
> Well, I don't care if you're pretty at all.  
> And I don't care if you never get tall.  
> I like what you look like...  
> ... and you're nice small.  
> We don't have to change at all.
>> 
>> When I grow up, I'm gonna be happy.  
> I'll do what I like to do.  
> Like making noise!  
> And making faces!  
> And making friends like you.
>> 
>> And when we grow up, do you think we'll see  
> that I'm still like you and you're still like me?
>> 
>> I might be pretty.  
> I might grow tall.  
> But we don't have to change at all.
>> 
>> I don't wanna change, see. 'Cause I still wanna be your friend,  
> forever and ever and ever and ever.


End file.
